


Aitai

by k_haruyuki



Series: K.Haruyuki Loves Suga Shikao Song's [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Exorcisms, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Scars, Teacher Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Part of a collection of Fanfics titled with Suga Shikao Songs and in the same universe of 'Nobody Knows', where Victor Nikiforov is a teacher and Yuuri Katsuki is a mysterious 'student'.With all his clothes, shoes, and important things scattered on the floor, Victor realizes the keys are not there. He feels a light beat on his shoulder and turns, facing a boy with long black hair, big blue-rimmed glasses, and loose black clothing. He is all wet from the rain that he finally realizes that he is falling and can not get a good view of his face, because the hair prevents me. He hands me a cell phone whose screen says:Are you OK?





	Aitai

**Author's Note:**

> [Aitai](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai9ejjCW0no) means 'Meeting You',and belongs to Suga Shikao and is the opening of the drama of xxxHOLiC
> 
> "This chapter goes well before 'Nobody Knows', which in my planning, is the penultimate chapter of this series.
> 
> "All the chapters of this fic will be named according to the songs of Suga Shikao, my favorite singer.
> 
> "Text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.
> 
> "Why the hell did I invent to write several AUs at the same time? - looks at the notebook full of ideas to write Victuuri fics - Aaaah ... Because Victuuri still gives me inspiration to write.

Aurora Academy. One of the most prestigious American schools. Famous for opening scholarships for foreign students. Victor Nikiforov, a 23-year-old Russian, is one of the teachers hired to teach art classes and teacher responsible for Russian students and a Kazakhstanian.

At that moment, Victor finds himself accompanying Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich and Otabek Altin to the school dormitories. He lets out a long sigh, trying to ignore the noise two of the students make and hoping it will not rain until he arrives in the building.

"Shut the fuck up, hag!" Yuri Plisetsky shouts, trying to push Mila Babicheva.

Trying, because she's so much stronger than him and is grabbing him by the neck.

"So cute!" She exclaims, and Victor finds himself trying to restrain laughter, for only herself to find him be cute as a little cat.

When the four finally settle into their rooms, Victor does not wait to see the time to dine and get a good night's sleep. Carrying his luggage-one suitcase on wheels and one on the shoulder, he approaches the room indicated on the letter of admission, number 205. When he arrives at the door, he searches for the keys. He freezes and begins to despair, opening all that is pocket and even his two suitcases. The desperation is so much that he does not even notice it starts to rain.

**...**

With all his clothes, shoes, and important things scattered on the floor, Victor realizes the keys are not there. He feels a light beat on his shoulder and turns, facing a boy with long black hair, big blue-rimmed glasses, and loose black clothing. He is all wet from the rain that he finally realizes that he is falling and can not get a good view of his face, because the hair prevents me. He hands me a cell phone whose screen says:

**Are you OK?**

He frown, returning to look at him. He raises his right hand with a convenience store bag and forefinger, points to his throat and makes an 'x' with him and the left.  _Oh, he's mute._

"I'm fine, but I just lost the keys to my room." He responds, seeing him nod.

He goes back to typing something on his cell phone and then extends me.

**I have a copy of the key. Need help with your things?**

"No, you would only ruin my things." He responds sharply, and feels like punching himself by the way he spoke to someone who just want to help.

**It's all right.**

He sees the message, and sees the boy pick up the bag and pull out a croissant and a bottle of orange juice, approaching the wall and sitting on the floor. I sigh and pick up a towel, a corduroy trouser, a white T-shirt, a gray wool sweater, and a denim jacket. He approaches the boy and holds out his clothes.

"Better get those clothes off as soon as possible so you do not get a cold." He speaks, watching the boy frown and pick up his cell phone.

**Did not you say I would ruin your things?**

"I'm sorry for that, it's just that you're all wet and I did not want you to waste your time helping me, and why are you still here?"

He moves the phone again and sampled the Russian.

**My room is the 206. How can I go if your things are halfway there?**

"Oh, I'm sorry, but does not this floor belong only to the teachers and school staff?" Victor asks, leaving the clothes there, to the surprise of the boy, who just shrugs.

Victor puts his things back in his suitcases. Suddenly he hears a strange noise behind him and sees the boy pulling out his sodden clothes and throwing them on the floor. When he removes the shirt, Victor is scared to see scars, purplish spots and scratches. When he turns to get the clothes on offer, more brands appear. He wipes himself with the towel and wears the dry clothes, leaving to change his pants last. He also removes the wet sneakers, and returns the bag, now eating a croissant. He can now see the boy's face right now, finding him super cute because of his round cheeks and big gray eyes.

Victor lets out a sigh and continues to put things away. When he frees space to pass, the boy passes him, with a key in hand and opens the door of his room, entering. The Russian continues to save things until it finally ends. He hears footsteps and sees the young man again, holding out a key and ... A bar of milk chocolate from Hershey's.

"For me?" He asks, surprised, and the boy nods, pulling his clothes free. "Thank you very much. I love Hershey's."

The boy nod again, giving a slight smile. He bows to Victor and nods, saying goodbye to him and returning to the bedroom. The Russian opens the door, puts the suitcases in, and notices that he has left his wet clothes on the floor. Then he sees him with an empty shell in his hand, approaching the wet clothes. Victor closes the door, dines and goes to sleep.

Victor does not see the boy again so soon. With a week to start classes, he finds himself busy preparing slides and study sheets, studying and planning lessons. The only remnant of contact with him are the washed clothes that emerged the next morning and another bar of chocolate. And then ... Let class day begin.

**...**

"Teachers." the Deputy Headmistress, Lília Baranoskaya, enters the room, minutes before the classes begin. "On behalf of the school Director, I would like to welcome another new school year and teachers Victor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti."

The other teachers applaud, and Victor notices that the other novice teacher is somewhat ... strange. He wears skinny clothes, making almost all the women in the room faint or have nosebleeds.

"Cut down the pheromones, Giacometti. Here's a school, not a strip club," the Deputy Headmistress says gruffly.

"Sorry Sorry." He says, laughing.

"Deputy Headmistress, are we going to have to deal with Katsuki again?" Another teacher asks, and Victor looks from him to her.

"Yes. Katsuki failed last year and will have to repeat the year again." She talks, surprising me.

Several groans echoes through the room, and I'm surprised.

"That damn delinquent."

**~ x ~**

In two weeks, Victor comes to have a sense of who Katsuki is. Yuuri Katsuki is nothing more, nothing less than the boy who lives next to him. The kid is a delinquent who misses classes straight, often by being called into the principal's room, and when he watches, does not pay attention in class. He is also a victim of bullying, despite ignoring what is written on his desk and the beating that leads to bullies. In addition, strange things happen around him. Glasses break, objects are flung in the distance, instantaneous temperature changes ... Many call it the Crazy Delinquent. Even teachers.  _And then..._

**~ x ~**

Victor is teaching and Katsuki is there. But on that day, the student is miraculously paying attention to the lessons.  _No._  In Victor. Victor looks at him, too, and suddenly the glass in the window closest to him breaks. Almost all the students run, terrified. Except Katsuki, who gets up.

"  _ **What do you want?**_  " He asks, and Victor realizes that he is speaking and that he feels a strong will to respond.

"Keep teaching." He says, but he frowns when he sees the student not paying any attention to him.

"  _ **Use me**_. " the boy says, extending his right hand forward and closing his eyes.

The temperature of the environment gets lower and lower and when he opens his eyes, they have changed color. Now there are light blue. He erases the subject of class today and picks up a chalk, writing something on the chalkboard for a while, until he deposits it back and pulls away, closing his eyes again.

"  _ **Read.**_  " He says, opening his eyes again, which are the same color as before.

Victor stands in front of the blackboard and begins to read what has been written, becoming frightened when he perceives it to be a message. In Russian.

_Vitya,_

_I apologize for being a missing mother in your life. You can not imagine how much I regret not seeing you grow up, not seeing you become a responsible adult. I blame myself for not being strong enough to put up with your violent father and not have protected you enough from him. I was a coward to have left you after the police arrested him. At least I watched you from afar, pleased that Illya and Alexander loved and cared you as you deserve. I know you were always looking for me, but I did not have the courage and now, after being dead, I regret it. I'm sorry, Zvezda Moya. I'm sorry._

_Ekaterina Nikiforova_

_PS Thank you for the chance to get in touch with my son, Mr. Katsuki._

"  _ **It's my job.**_  " Yuuri Katsuki says, approaching the blackboard and erasing the last line. "  _ **Take a picture of the message.**_  "

Victor's body moves against his will, pulling the cell phone out of his pocket, opening the camera and taking the picture.

"  _ **Ma'am, it's time to leave this world.**_  " he says, and a strange gale begins to rise, startling Victor. "  _ **Good Spirits, intercede with me on behalf of this soul! Bring forth a glimmer of hope in her eyes, and let the divine light clarify her as to the imperfections that keep her from the blessed. Open her heart to repentance and a desire to purify herself, to hasten her advance, to make her understand that by her efforts they may shorten the time of their trials, may the Good Spirits give her the strength of perseverance in their good resolutions! And this friend words soften her feathers, showing her that there is, on the Earth, their compassionate and desiring her all happiness!**  _"

And just as they came, the wind and the low temperature disappear. Victor feels strangely relieved, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his back.

"  _ **Forget about everything you've seen in the last 30 minutes. Forget hearing me speak.**_  " He listens to Yuuri and feels a headache.

"  _I will not._  " the Russian says, raising his hands to his head.

He sees Yuuri Katsuki being surprised, and frowning.

"  ** _Forget it._**  " he says, and Victor falls to his knees.

" I do not want to forget! " He screams, terrified. "  _I do not want to forget!_  "

Suddenly, Victor feels something warm and trembling wrapping him in a hug and hears the sound of sobs.

"  _ **Don't forget.**_  " He listens. "  _ **Don't forget me. Sleep now. You're no longer affected by my voice.**_  "

Victor falls asleep in Yuuri's arms

**~ x ~**

"Are you sure you made the right choice in letting him not be affected by your Kotodama?"

"Yes, I decided to trust him. After all, he's tried to resist Kotodama twice in a row."

"Really, only Lilia and I can do such a feat."

"Yeah, that's why you two are the only ones who know the true secret of this school."

"How pretending to be a student to oversee the school of evil entities is not a secret enough, is it, Director?"

"Can not you leave me alone for a minute, Mari-neechan?"

_What...?_

Victor opens his eyes, and sees Professor Mari Katsuki talking to a black-haired boy trapped in a white shirt and navy tie and sitting at a table reading documents and talking to her. If it were not for the glasses and the face, I certainly would not recognize him.

"What?" He asks, confused, looking at Yuuri Katsuki.

They both look at him, and then he hears Yuuri Katsuki say.

"Welcome to the Board of Aurora Academy, Professor Nikiforov. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I'm the Academy's director. "

_WHAT?_


End file.
